Paragon Battleship
General The Paragon Battleship is a Tier 7 ship that drains the Piercing effect of weapons on hit. Its Barrage Overdrive ability activates whenever enemy ships are present in both firing arcs (and 3 seconds thereafter), increasing the maneuverability as well as firepower of the ship. Missile weapons that are equipped on this ship travel 25% faster, which can be stacked with other speed-increasing effects. As a battleship, this ship has bonus range and duplicate weapons for each firing arc, dealing massive damage from a safe distance. Strategy and Setup Advantages In addition to its increased health over previous classes of Battleship, the Paragon is also capable of dealing heavy damage with its 8 weapon slots. Its Counter Pierce also negates the effectiveness of piercing weapons such as the Bayonet Missile as well as the AP Driver, thus reducing the amount of damage it can take from those weapons. It also grants a boost to the speed of missile weapons equipped to it, increasing their accuracy. The Barrage Overdrive ability that it has also drastically increases the effectiveness of its weaponry as well as its maneuverability, by granting a boost to its turning speed, as well as the projectile speed and the AoE Radius of any splash damage weapons on it whenever the Paragon Battleship has enemy ships in both firing arcs. In addition, it has increased damage versus Cruisers, allowing them to destroy them much faster. It also has Alien and Plasma Resistance, reducing the damage taken by weapons of those damage types by a large amount. Disadvantages The Barrage Overdrive ability can only activate if enemy ships are present in both firing arcs, which is usually really hard to do unless the Battleship gets up close and personal. The Paragon, despite its increased health, does not possess the durability to be able to brawl with enemy ships at short range, and unless protected by more heavily armored ships such as the Bastion Cruiser, will quickly fall to any sustained onslaught. It is vulnerable to Cutters as well, especially Cavalier Cutters which have a built in damage boost against Battleships. Upgrading ; III ; IV ; V ; VI |1}} ; 9; 9}} ; 1; 1; 1; 1}} ; ; ; ; 23,220}} ; ; ; ; }} }} ; ; ; ; 117,627}} ; ; ; ; Barrage V}} ; ; ; ; +30%}} ; ; ; ; -50%}} ; 50%}} ; 4; ; 6}} ; ; ; ; +30%}} , Same level of Fury Battleship}} Trivia *The health damage bonus was added as part of a balancing patch during April 2018. Gallery ParagonBattleship1-Angled.png|Mk I/II Herald Paragon Battleship angled HD render ParagonBattleship2-Angled.png|Mk III/IV Herald Paragon Battleship angled HD render ParagonBattleship3-Angled.png|Mk V Herald Paragon Battleship angled HD render ParagonBattleship4-Angled.png|Mk VI Herald Paragon Battleship angled HD render Paragon1.PNG|The astonishing splash radius with Barrage Overdrive active Paragon2.png|Paragon Battleships firing Xeno Eclipse Drivers Paragon16.PNG|A Elite Paragon Battleship Firing a mixture of Sai and Xeno Sai Missiles. Paragon2.PNG|Paragon Battleship Mk V among a group of other ships kiting a Marauder fleet. Paragon 5.PNG|Paragon Battleships blitzing a base. Paragon161.PNG|Paragon Battleships destroying Guardian Cruisers with Eclipse Drivers. Paragon2115.PNG|Paragon Battleships with a mix of Xeno Sai Missile and Eclipse Driver Destroying Elite Bastion Cruisers. ----